projectrealitymodfandomcom-20200214-history
Rifleman Specialist
Note that the Rifleman Specialist is called the Scout in the Taliban, Militia and Hamas Factions. Gear #Grappling hook: used to climb up or down buildings and cliffs. Can be used by enemies. May disappear after a few minutes. #AN-M14 (x2): incendiary grenade used to destroy enemy structures, vehicles and crates. Note that on some servers using these against occupied vehicles is against the rules: the developers did not intend for these grenades to be used as anti-armor (hence why they can no longer be thrown). #Fragmentation grenade (x2): used to kill, disrupt, distract and flush out enemies. They explode after 5 seconds. #*US Army, USMC, Canadian Army, IDF: M67 #*British Army: L109A1 #*Russian Army, MEC, Taliban, Hamas, Militia, Insurgents: F1 #*German Army: DM-51 #*Canadian Forces: C13 #*Chinese Army: Type 82. #Grenade trap: only available to Scouts in the Militia faction. Used to booby trap entrances and stairs. Can be triggered by friendly troops. See the sapper guide LINK for strategies. #Melee weapon #Binoculars #Weapons (all weapons are iron sights unless specified; alternative kits are in parentheses) #*US Army: M4 with holographic sights and Mossberg M580A1 with buckshot #*USMC: M16A4 and M1014 JSCS with buckshot #*British Army: L128A1 with holographic sights and buckshot and solid slugs #*Canadian Army: C7A2 and Remington 870 with buckshot #*IDF: CTAR-21 with reflex sight and Remington 870 with buckshot #*German Army: G36 with magnified optics (alt: with reflex sights) and Remington 870 with buck shot #*Chinese Army: QBZ-95 and Norinco 982 with buckshot #*Russian Army: AK-74M and Norinco 982 with buckshot #*MEC: G3A3 and Saiga-12 with buckshot #*Militia: PPSh-41 and Norinco 982 with breaching slug #*Taliban: PPSh-41 and Norinco 982 with breaching slug #*Hamas: M16A1 (alt: M16A2) and Norinco 982 with breaching slug Using the gear 1. Grappling hook *Left click to throw a set distance, hold right click to control how far you throw it (note: if you hold it for a couple of seconds, it’ll be thrown farther than with a left click). *To throw the rope on a tall building, get close to it and throw the rope almost vertically by holding and releasing right click after a couple of seconds. *To throw a rope down a cliff or building, get close to the ledge and right click (do not hold). *Remember to take back your rope (press G) after using it. Enemies can climb it too and it might disappear after a few minutes. 2. Shotgun *Shotguns with buckshot are a powerful close range weapon. Unlike in other FPS games, they’re deadly at more than just 10 feet. The semi-automatic shotguns (the L128A1, M1014 JSCS and Saiga-12) are especially effective thanks to their fast firing rate. *Using shotguns (with either ammo type) is the only way of capturing civilian collaborator at range (the other way being melee weapons). Do not hesitate to use it against them even if they are far away, it will at least scare them away so that they can’t report your squad’s movements. *Be careful when chasing civilians into alleys. It might be a trap. General Strategies *With your ability to scale walls and capture civilians, you should be close to the front line when in an urban environment. Category:Classes